Forever and Always
by ExtremeEly23
Summary: Kyouko x Ayano. Super Fluffy. Ayano and Kyouko have finished college and are off on a romantic beach holiday to celebrate. Ayano has planned to ask the big question, but does Kyouko have plans of her own? Rated T for now, but I see some M on yonder horizon. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Kyouko, you need to get up, we have to leave in half an hour."

"Awwww, Aya-nyaaaannn, come back to bed, it's so early~."

However, Ayano Suguira was prepared for such a response and had a back-up plan, putting on her most seductive tone to lean in and whisper into her girlfriend's ear.

"What a shame, and here I was thinking you wanted to see me in my brand new biki-"

Ayano, unfortunately, was cut off by Kyouko who had snapped upright excitedly before she had managed to finish her sentence. Said excitement was quickly extinguished, however, when the blonde realised Ayano was not, in fact, in her bikini.

"Ayanooooo, you tricked meeeeeee."

"You didn't even let me finish! Now go get dressed!"

Kyouko sighed dejectedly, slithering out of bed and dramatically dragging herself towards the bathroom, still sulking about the lack of a scantily-clad Ayano.

"Sheesh, for 22, she sure is immature," Ayano mused. "But that's what I love about her."

At 22, Ayano and Kyouko had been dating for six years now, since the day Kyouko had finally summed up her courage and told Ayano how she felt. Poor Chitose was there at the time when the pair shared their first kiss in high school and had to be immediately rushed to hospital due to extreme blood loss. Ayano chuckled at the memory.

But now, the dynamic duo was far beyond high school. Their long-awaited holiday to the beach (that officially began today) had been planned months ago as a celebration of their college graduation. Kyouko had spent three years studying art, while Ayano was now the proud owner of a law degree, and both could finally relax a little.

In the hallway, Ayano checked one final time that all the bags were packed, meanwhile in the bathroom, Kyouko was busily combing her hair, before a mischievous plan hatched in her head and she leaned out in to the hallway with a big grin, sporting Ayano's signature hairstyle.

"Hey Ayano…..I'M YOU! Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Very funny, just get ready…it does look kinda cute on you though."

"What was that?"

"NOTHING! Just hurry up, we have to leave!"

"Pshh, you're such a party pooper Ayano, but it's okay, because I looove~ you" the blonde called flirtatiously, causing Ayano to roll her eyes.

* * *

After fifteen minutes, the sound of radio stations changing constantly was starting to get to Ayano, and she was toying with the idea of smacking her girlfriend's hand away from the knob when Kyouko cried out excitedly and turned the volume up.

"AYANO THEY'RE REVIWEWING MY MANGA!" Kyouko squealed in excitement.

Sure enough, Kyouko's latest published work was being critiqued by what sounded like a panel of otaku experts. _"Some career"_, Ayano thought.

"The art is extremely good in this particular manga, with clean lines and a nice use of shading, however the plotline seems a little thin, I give it an 8/10"

Kyouko cheered in joy. "Did you hear that Ayano? 8/10! I'm so happy! These guys are the big-wigs of otaku culture and-"

"It deserved way more than that!" Ayano interjected angrily.

"What? But 8/10 is an excellent score, far higher than-"

"It deserved a 10! You are an amazing writer and a super talented artist! That manga deserved a 10!" Ayano yelled with surprising force, taking Kyouko off guard.

"Ayano, chill! It's fine, I'm happy with an 8, really."

"..But you deserve a 10" Ayano mumbled sadly.

Kyouko leaned in to wrap her arms around Ayano, who was having trouble keeping her arms on the wheel.

"Aww, my Ayano is so adorable when she acts like this!"

"B-Be quiet and let go of me, I can't steer properly." Ayano murmured, a slight blush rising in her cheeks.

"Keep your hands on the wheel, Ayano, I want to make it to the beach house!"

"What? But you…you're the one who…never mind" The tsundere sighed, defeated, as Kyouko unlatched herself and went back to pressing her nose against the window, making faces at the child in the next car over.

"Kyouko leave that poor child alone!"

"Aww, but she's adorable! You know I love kids."

"Kyouko, act like an adult."

"Yes, O wise Ayano-sama" Kyouko remarked cheekily, turning away from the window and shutting her eyes for a nap.

"_A few more hours, then we'll be there. They'll call me, and I can pick it up from the shop tomorrow, I just have to keep Kyouko distracted for 15 minutes." _Ayano thought, doing the mental calculations of how long exactly, it would take to pick up the item she had ordered 3 months ago.

_"But where will I hide it once I pick it up?"_ She wondered. _"Oh well, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it-OH GOD BIRD, I'M GONNA HIT IT."_ The car swerved sideways violently, waking the snoozing girl in the passenger's seat.

"Ayanoooo, drive more carefully please, I'm trying to take a nap" the blonde groaned tiredly.

"Sorry Kyouko, I was trying to avoid hitting a bird", but Kyouko already closed her eyes.

* * *

"Wakey-wakey, Kyo-inu, we're here"

"Aya-nyan, what time is it? Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, it's 6 pm, we made it in good time. By the way, thanks for sorting out the booking, it was surprisingly responsible of you...Maybe I'll give you a special reward tonight" Ayano purred, making Kyouko's eyes big as saucers.

"Now c'mon, help me get the bags out of here."

"Can't I just go back to sleep?" Kyouko groaned.

"Do you still want your 'special reward'?"

"Allow me, Ayano, you go inside and relax, you must be tired after such a long drive!" Kyouko replied, renewed vigour in her voice.

* * *

"That's the last one brought inside!" Kyouko exclaimed proudly from the top of the stairs, dropping the final bag in the doorway to the bedroom and marching back down happily.

"Thanks Kyo-inu, you're such a sweetie"

"Do I get a kisssss?" the blonde-haired otaku asked gingerly, raising an eyebrow. Ayano could only smile.

"Come here you." and Kyouko was only too happy to oblige, skipping over to the couch Ayano was sitting on.

Ayano wrapped her arms around the neck of the person she loved most as Kyouko leaned in to give Ayano a loving kiss, her hands resting on Ayano's silky purple hair. Eventually their lips parted and the pair rubbed noses, Ayano giggling happily.

"I love you so much Kyouko" Ayano sighed contentedly.

"I love you too, Aya-nyan" Kyouko smiled, resting her forehead against her partners.

After a good thirty seconds of silence, Ayano finally mumbled:

"We still need to unpack, Kyouko"

"Just a few more seconds?"

"…..fine."

Finally, the romantic moment ended, and the two trudged up the stairs, into the spacious bedroom to begin unpacking, Kyouko immediately throwing herself on to the Queen-sized bed.

"Ayano, join me! It's so soft!"

"Unpacking, remember? Can you please get up and help me?"

"Ayano, you're losing your tsun-tsun tendencies! You're so sweet all the time now!"

"Yeah, yeah, now help me unzip this one." Ayano replied, struggling with the zipper of an obviously over-packed case.

With some struggling and grunting, the case finally popped open, and the pair began storing the items in the antique wooden dresser of their well-furnished room.

Ayano busied herself in putting items away as they were handed to her by Kyouko, but after a few minutes, found she was holding out an expectant hand, but receiving no piece of clothing, and turned around to see Kyouko holding up her new pair of black-laced panties with a huge grin parked on her face.

"KYOUKO W-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE LOOKING AT! GIVE ME THOSE!" Ayano swiped frantically at Kyouko's hands, beet-red in the face, but the item was held out of her reach.

"Ayano, when did you get these? Did you bring them just for me?"

"OF COURSE NOT…well, m-maybe, I mean, if you liked them, but I don't mind if you don't I-"Ayano stuttered, a finger gently being held to her lips by Kyouko.

"I love them, although, I'm not sure if I would prefer them on you or around your ankl-."

"JUST KEEP UNPACKING!" Ayano yelled, even more embarrassed than before.

"Such a tsundere…" Kyouko snickered quietly.

* * *

Ayano's phone rang later that night whilst Kyouko was in the shower, which she quickly answered, quietly stepping on to the porch outside.

"Hello?" She said softly.

"Hello Miss Suguira, your request is finished, we were just calling to confirm the pickup."

"And the…the engraving?" Ayano replied nervously, turning to look back inside to hear Kyouko humming from the bathroom.

"It's been engraved as you requested, 'Forever and Always'"

"Perfect, thanks. I'll pick it up tomorrow afternoon"

"See you then. Oh, and good luck with the proposal! I'm sure she'll love it." The kind voice on the other end replied, before the phone beeped and Ayano hung up.

"It's done." Ayano sighed in relief, stepping back inside and closing the door behind her.

"Forever and Always with my Kyouko" Ayano smiled to herself. "It's all I could ever ask for."


	2. Chapter 2

After hanging up the phone, Ayano breathed a sigh of relief and returned inside, happy that the ring she was going to propose to Kyouko with was finally ready.

"Hey Ayano, who was that on the phone?" Kyouko called from the bathroom, obviously having just finished her shower.

"No-one in particular, just someone from work. Something about a client." Ayano nonchalantly replied, trying her best to be vague.

Kyouko leaned her head out the doorway of the bathroom, with a determined look.

"That's not right of them, harassing you on your holiday. Just don't pick up next time, or I'll have to put that phone of yours down the toilet!"

Ayano chuckled at the thought, yet still made sure to place her phone well out of sight. Better to be safe than sorry with Kyouko making threats about flushing the device.

Kyouko trotted silently out of the bathroom while Ayano was putting her phone away and decided to have a little fun.

As Ayano turned around to say something, she was met with the sight of a grinning Kyouko, who was standing, buck-naked, with her hands on her hips.

"Kyouko….pleeeease put on some clothes" Ayano whined, her face turning three shades of red.

Kyouko whirled around playfully, wiggling her butt at Ayano.

"Why, don't you want any of this?" She asked playfully.

"I um….I…..uh…." Ayano trailed off, unable to tear her eyes away from the sight in front of her, a fact Kyouko quickly noticed.

"Can't look away, can you? Tsk, tsk, Ayano, such a perv!" She mockingly scolded.

"It's not my fault! You're the one parading around naked." Ayano defended weakly.

"And you're the one staring!" Kyouko retorted, walking towards the dresser to pull out her new tomato onesie she had purchased over the internet, having outgrown the previous one.

"Aren't you a little old for a onesie?" Ayano sardonically asked.

"YOU ARE NEVER TOO OLD TO BE A TOMATO!" Kyouko cheered, striking a pose and winking at Ayano, who just rolled her eyes. She was more than used to Kyouko's childish behaviour by now, in fact it was something she adored about the blonde, the way she could act so mature at times, yet like a little kid at others. The way she always wore a smile and was so full of energy and life. Ayano loved everything about her, and she'd never stop loving her. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with Kyo-

"Ayano, are you okay? You've been standing there staring in to space for a while. Are you going to come to bed?" Kyouko enquired from under the covers. Ayano had been so out of it, she hadn't noticed her girlfriend walk across the room and hop in to bed.

"Yes, I'm coming. I still have to get changed, though" Ayano's reply came in a distant voice.

"Nice! I get a strip-show!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Kyouko! I am NOT here for your entertainment." Ayano huffed, secretly a little pleased that Kyouko thought she was that attractive.

Kyouko's grin sunk. "But…But Aya-nyan, I just wanted to admire how pretty~ you are, is all…I just think you have the most perfect body."

Ayano was visibly torn by the statement. Should she just go get changed in the bathroom, or give in to Kyouko's wish?

Ayano came to her answer when she found herself attempting to seductively pull her top up over her head, avoiding eye contact with Kyouko, who, unlike Ayano, made no attempt to hide the fact that she was eagerly awaiting the article of clothing to be removed.

Kyouko's eagerness gave Ayano a small sense of pride, and she continued her little performance with renewed confidence, slowly unbuttoning and lowering her pants, this time staring Kyouko in the eyes. She bit her lower lip seductively while trying to pull her jeans from her ankles, but soon found herself teetering haphazardly, tripping over the pants legs and landing with a crash.

Kyouko was instantly at her side, helping her up gently with a look of concern that Ayano rarely saw.

"Ayano, are you okay? That looked like it hurt. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you strip…"

"It's okay Kyo-inu, I'm fine, just a bit clumsy." Ayano murmured embarrassedly, boring holes in the floor with her eyes.

Kyouko noticed her girlfriend's expression and reached a hand up to gently cup her cheek.

"Aya-nyan, there's no need to be embarrassed." Kyouko leaned closer, resting her forehead against Ayano's, her voice barely a whisper. "Besides, I love your strip-shows best, even when you fall down, because you're the star"

"I…I think I hurt my lip when I fell…could you kiss it better Kyo-Inu?" came the soft sound of Ayano's voice.

"Of course, m'lady" Kyouko replied in her most dignified voice, pulling Ayano closer to gently kiss her lower lip, pinning it between her teeth for a moment before releasing it, earning a surprised squeak from Ayano. Kyouko, however didn't stop there, moving in once again to lock lips with Ayano, grazing her tongue lightly on Ayano's upper lip, requesting entrance, which was promptly granted as the kiss grew deeper, Ayano's hand finding its way in to Kyouko's golden locks. Their tongue's danced for a few moments, before Kyouko broke the kiss to playfully nip at Ayano's ear, causing her to emit a small whimper, hands migrating from the blonde's hair to her back, holding her in a tight embrace. Kyouko chuckled lightly at Ayano's sensitivity, wrapping her arms around the purple-haired girl to return the hug.

"Now, I think it's about time we go to bed, Kyouko, it's getting late" Ayano stated, back to her usual, practical self.

"Aye aye, Aya-Nyan, here, allow me." Kyouko responded, gingerly picking up Ayano, bridal-style and carrying her the few metres to their bed, before gently placing her down and planting a kiss on her forehead.

Her immaturity shone through once again, however, when she vaulted over Ayano and landed face down in the pillow with a muffled "Mmph".

"So Kyouko, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

Rolling on to her back, Kyouko thought for a moment before responding.

"Well, I definitely want to go to the beach, OH! and to the grocery store, we're gonna need some food. We also have to go to the local Shinto temple! I saw a pamphlet for it on the dining table downstairs. Oh boy, I can't wait! Tomorrow is going to be so much fun right Ayano?...Ayano?"

Kyouko looked beside her to see Ayano struggling to keep her eyes open, after all, she had driven for nearly ten hours to get them to the beach house. Kyouko smiled and pulled the covers up over her girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Aya-nyan" she whispered, "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Ayano awoke at around 7 am to the sensation of something resting on her chest, a grin sliding across her face as she realized what it was.

"My, my, someone's frisky this morning." She commented, looking down to see Kyouko's head buried in her cleavage. She waited a few moments for a response, but was slightly surprised when she felt Kyouko's hot breath through her pyjama shirt accompanying a loud snore.

Ayano could have gotten up, yes, but the feeling of Kyouko's breath and heartbeat was too wonderful to pass up, and Ayano soon found her eyelids closing once again.

What felt like half a second after closing them, Ayano's eyes suddenly snapped open and she sat upright in bed. It was 8 am and Kyouko was nowhere to be found, that is, until she heard the sound of car keys being dropped on the counter and quiet, soft steps coming up the staircase.

"Ayano! You're awake!" came Kyouko's surprised voice from the doorway.

The blonde held something suspiciously behind her back and was making no effort to hide the grin on her face, although Ayano was too sleepy to notice.

"Where've you been Kyouko?" Ayano asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, I realised I had to buy a new swimsuit! My old one was getting a bit small, and you're the only one who gets to see me wearing that kind of stuff." Kyouko stated cheerfully, the later part of her sentence coming out in a seductive purr.

Ayano was still a little too sleepy to comprehend the whole meaning of Kyouko's statement, and just nodded placidly.

"Now, are you going to get out of bed or what? I want to go to the beach and wear my new swimmers!"

"Wha?" Ayano replied meekly, Kyouko's previous sentence having simply passed in one ear and out the other.

Sighing dramatically, Kyouko walked over to the bedside and pulled the covers away, picking up Ayano with ease and slinging the purple-haired girl over her shoulder. Ayano yelped in surprise as she was carried down the stairs and plopped down on the sofa.

"Now that you're out of bed, we can watch the Mirakurun rerun together!" Kyouko grinned childishly, flopping down next to her girlfriend and turning on the TV to be met with the opening theme of the anime she had loved since middle school. It had stopped airing a few years ago, but that didn't stop Kyouko from tuning in to reruns at every possible opportunity, and attempting to get Ayano to watch too, for that matter.

Ayano was just beginning to drift back to sleep when she felt a small bundle of clothing hit her lap.

"Hey Ayano, hurry and get dressed, I am starved and the café down the street is only serving pancakes until 10am!" Kyouko called from the bathroom, the later part of her sentence seemingly muffled by what sounded like a toothbrush.

"Okay, okay, give me a minute…and you gave me my bikini, not my underwear, Kyouko"

"Bercers werr blerghh erfterghhh" Kyouko sputtered from the bathroom, obviously attempting to talk with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"What? I can't understand what you're saying; take the toothbrush out of your mouth." Ayano chided, before hearing Kyouko do as she was told.

"I said, because we are going to the beach afterwards."

* * *

"Aya-nyan~, please can I have a bite of your waffles, pleeeeeeeease?" Kyouko whined, giving her best puppy-dog eyes in an attempt to win over Ayano.

"I told you already, finish your own first. YOU wanted to get pancakes." She stated pointedly, hoping to deter the blonde from stealing her breakfast.

"Ayano, say ahh" Kyouko chirped, spearing a piece of pancake with her fork and waving it tantalisingly in front of Ayano, who did little to resist, instead opening her mouth to accept Kyouko's generous pancake offering, savouring the fluffiness and syrupy sweetness.

"Mmm, it's yummy. Okay, I guess you can have a bite of mine." Ayano admitted, cutting the eagerly awaiting Kyouko a piece of waffle and offering the fork to her.

"No, put it in my mouth, I know you want to Aya-nyan~" Kyouko said with a wink.

"Fine, but don't wink at me like that! You're acting so skeevy…" Ayano mumbled, holding the fork up to Kyouko's lips.

Kyouko chomped down on the fork and bit the piece of food off. Ayano attempted to remove the fork from Kyouko's mouth, but failed. She glared at Kyouko for a second, who grinned and winked once again.

"Kyouko, let go of my fork." Ayano growled, looking around sheepishly to see if anyone was witnessing her girlfriend's antics.

Kyouko shook her head with a cheeky grin as Ayano attempted to subtly yank the fork out of her mouth. After a few more seconds of struggling, Kyouko reached forward to grab the fork and remove it from her own mouth, holding it out of Ayano's reach.

"If you wish to take the fork out of my mouth, you'll have to replace it with something else." Kyouko stated matter-of-factly.

"More waffle?"

"Nooope." Kyouko laughed, enjoying Ayano's frustration.

"Then what?" Ayano grumbled, swiping once again at the fork.

"I'll give you a hint, it starts with 'A' and ends with 'yano'" the blonde softly replied.

Finally getting the message, Ayano gave up on grabbing the fork and chuckled softly, before leaning in to meet Kyouko in a gentle kiss.

"You taste like strawberries, Aya-nyan" Kyouko mused when their kiss ended.

"And you taste like syrup." Ayano retorted, giggling.

* * *

Half an hour later, Kyouko and Ayano were walking hand-in-hand through the shopping centre, browsing store fronts when Kyouko suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and wheeled around, squishing her nose against a store-front window like a small child.

"AYANO LOOK, IT'S A LIMITED EDITION MIRAKURUN BOX SET!" Kyouko gasped excitedly.

"Want to buy it?' Ayano grinned.

Kyouko looked torn. She glanced at Ayano, then to the box set, then back to Ayano, before smiling and shaking her head.

"No thanks, Aya-nyan, There's other things I'd rather spend my money on."

Ayano was stunned. What could possibly be more important than a limited edition box set? Whatever it was, Kyouko was decided, and she promptly grabbed Ayano's hand and resumed walking.

Finally, they found the supermarket and Ayano pulled the shopping list out of her bag.

"Okay, I'll get the stuff from in here, you grab some bread from the bakery back there, sound good?"

"Perfect!" Kyouko called, already making her way towards the other end of the shopping centre.

Ayano only had a few minutes to quickly slip outside and grab the ring, so as soon as Kyouko appeared to be out of sight, she darted through a small exit and walked as briskly as she could towards a lesser known, but skilled jewellers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyouko had done as instructed and bought the pair some bread, as well as a croissant or three, because who doesn't love croissants?

Making her way back to the supermarket, she spotted a small flower stand and instantly knew what she wanted to spend her money on.

"Roses, please. Red ones." Kyouko directed the florist

* * *

Ayano felt she had been searching for an eternity.

"WHERE IS THE CHEESE?" She yelled to no-one in particular, scaring some other shoppers before an elderly man meekly pointed to the shelf directly next to her head.

Turning scarlet from her outburst, Ayano silently grabbed the item and hurried to the checkout.

The ring box was in her pocket, and she found herself reaching in every now and again to feel the soft, red velvet under her fingertips.

* * *

After completing her grocery shopping, Ayano had exited the store, hoping to spot Kyouko, but had little luck, making the decision to simply sit on a bench and await her return.

Ayano had zoned out and was roughly halfway through composing an annoyed monologue to give to Kyouko when the blonde-haired menace made her appearance.

"Ayanoooo~" She called, walking cheerfully towards a glowering Ayano.

"What took you so long?! I was sitting here wait-…waiting…for…oh."

In front of her, Kyouko held out a beautifully wrapped bouquet of red roses, and in the other hand, a bag containing the required bread as well as some croissants, one of Ayano's favourite foods.

"Surprise! I know red roses are your favourite, so I just figured…" Kyouko trailed off, unsure of her girlfriend's response.

A second later, Kyouko felt the wind sail out of her as she was given a huge bear hug by Ayano, who buried her face in Kyouko's shoulder. Looking up a second later with a big smile, she whispered softly:

"I love you so much, you know that?"

"Why of course, silly! Because I love you back just as much."

Ayano felt her heart melt. Kyouko had to be the sweetest human being alive, and she loved Ayano.

Reaching down slowly in to her pocket, she once again touched the small velvet box, entirely sure that this was the best decision she had ever made.


End file.
